


angels and humans

by fonficfun



Series: angels and humans [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonficfun/pseuds/fonficfun





	angels and humans

As Dean and Castiel sat on the floor waiting for Sam to come back there was an odd feeling about the room as the wind chimes shuttered (a sign that cupid was in the room) as the awkward silence grew stronger they could feel the tensions rising. 

 

Then dean moved closer to cas wrapping his arms around him warmth in the dark, damp, and cold. As much as cas enjoyed this he could not get over the fact that two men or two women could love each other like this, in all the years he had been alive he had never heard of this but how could that matter now he loved dean, as the blond drew closer to him he could hear deans heart racing such as his own. He wanted to kiss dean tell him how he felt but what if dean didn’t feel the same way? 

 

But something told him to tell him before it was too late “dean?” cas said as he move closer to the blond mas chest “yeah cas”. “I love you dean” then cas moved in for that kiss he had so longed for with dean, pulling him closer until dean was on top of cas arms wrapped tightly around each other so close and so warm, lips fluttering against lips, as cas pulled deans shirt off he saw deans tattoo and rubbed it with his index and forefinger.  
“cas what are we doing? The world is crumbling to hell and here we are kissing like two perfectly normal people?!” a little sadness was heard in deans voice as he said this as though it was something he longed for, to be normal.

As cas heard the sadness in his voice he decided to speak up “dean, even if I am an angel, I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back I will throw away my faith if only to keep you safe you’re everything I have you are all that I adore.” cas said what he thought he needed to say to dean since dean was a little depressed lately, he hoped this would cheer him up and it did more than he had anticipated.

Cas took off his own clothes gently folding them and putting them in the corner along with his shoes looking at the slightly stunned blonde in front of him as dean started undoing his own belt and pulling down his pants “cas, are we going to do what I think we are?” dean was stroking along castiels left side while he whispered this into cas’s ear “well dean yes I think we are ” cas felt deans hand start stroking somewhere new along his shoulder blades where dean thought castiel’s wings might have sprung from if only he could see them. 

 

cas slowly moved deans hands away from him and slowly got on his knees, putting both his hands on deans hips pulling him forward, towards his face. Sticking his tongue out licking the head of deans cock before taking it in to his mouth and sucking hard, as he heard a slight moan came from dean as he kept sucking harder and deeper every time he took it in. “cas s-stop.” “what’s wrong dean” cas wiped the saliva off his chin and lips as he asked dean. “cas maybe we should try doing other things besides you blowing me” 

“sure okay” cas stood up and looked dean in the eyes “cas why don’t you lay down” so cas did as he was instructed and laid down on his back looking as dean laid on his stomach in between his legs just enough so he could do the same for cas, as cas has done for him blowing and sucking on him the same way cas did oh how he loved that little angel.

“Dean stop” “what y-you don’t like it cas or” “its not that I don’t like it dean but isn’t there something other than a blow?” “cas don’t you mean blowjob? and yeah there’s anal sex but are you sure about trying that?” “yes” cas got on his hands and knees as dean pulled castiel’s pelvis towards his own arousal plunging his erect penis into castiel’s ass slowly as not to hurt him. 

“How’s that?” “that’s great but dean can you go a little faster” dean sped up pushing and pulling faster and faster then he started to kiss and lick cas’s back and felling the brunettes erect penis. As dean and cas both felt themselves cum they sat there holding each other kissing, an telling each other how much they love one another. All of a sudden they heard the door open and Sammy say “I am back”

 

It didn’t take them 15 seconds to run In a room farthest away from where Sam could see them and throw their clothes back on, throwing his shoes back on dean shouted from the room ”so how’d it go Sammy!” dean finished tying his shoes and went to the other room to meet Sam…and Gabriel. “what is he doing her Sam?” Gabriel looked kind of hurt as dean was looking at him accusingly. “what did I do something wrong” Gabe said as he tried to hide behind Sam. “god ya know what you jus-“ castiel interrupted dean “hello Gabriel”


End file.
